A coal gasification process utilizing a rotary kiln is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,865 wherein steam or other fluids are admitted into the kiln through a series of circumferentially spaced longitudinally extending passageways and then through radially directed ports in the kiln wall. A complex control system is required to activate the appropriate valves so that the fluids are only admitted to those ports that are directly beneath the coal bed. Because of the higher temperature near the ports, ash melting over the ports forms a slag "dome" over the ports. This slag dome will eventually plug the ports, thus reducing the rate of gasification. This problem is more severe when oxygen is injected because of the resulting higher temperature at the port outlets.
The present invention provides a simplified method of admitting fluid to a rotary zone. It further provides an apparatus that can be removed and cleaned of slag build-up easily.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a simplified method of injecting fluids into a rotating zone.
Another object is to provide an apparatus for injecting fluids into a rotating zone.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that can easily be pulled out of the rotating zone for cleaning of the slag dome build-up.
Other objects will become apparent from the following description of the invention.